Obscure Obsession
by wa-tsukimi
Summary: Sasuke reviens enfin à Konoha, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça, surtout pas à cette nouvelle, et puis il y a lui. Comment une personne peut créer une telle obsession? [shônenai SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : wa-tsukimi

**Titre** : Obscure obsession

**Disclaimer** : sont à M. Kishimoto

**Note** : L'histoire se débute quelques semaines avant l'anniversaire (le numéro vingt et un) de Naruto. Ça ne suit pas le scénario de la nouvelle saison du manga (_**Naruto:**_ _**Shippūden)**_. Certains personnages peuvent être OOC. J'espère que les fautes d'orthographe ne pullulent pas.

**Genre **Action/Adventure/Romance (un romance plutôt crevé), Shônen-ai.

-_ il pense_

-il parle

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**__ Mauvaise Nouvelle_

Des pas précipités firent lever la tête de Tsunade. Une Ino complètement essoufflée et mouillée –dû à la violente pluie, se trouvait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le Hokage fronça ses fins sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre Ino dans un état pareil.

-Tsunade-sama… J'ai… C'est Sakura, elle est à l'hôpital.

Tsunade se leva et s'élança derrière la jeune blonde. Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans la chambre de Sakura, la sannin se pencha vers sa disciple et lui fit une inspection rapide. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire des justu pour soigner la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, mais ça ne paraissait pas fonctionner. Sakura continuait à trembler, et les larmes continuaient à glisser sur ses joues pour s'engouffrer dans le cou de la jeune fille.

-Naruto, sanglota-t-elle

Sakura se mit à gémir et à crier de douleur et de tristesse sous le regard inquiet de son amie qui lui tenait sa main moite.

Après l'avoir tranquillisée, Tsunade se retourna vers une Ino qui était encore toute chamboulée.

-Alors ?

Ino lâcha la main de son amie à regret, et commença à se triturer les mains. Elle était nerveuse, et elle avait peur de la réaction de la Godaime.

-Hokage-sama… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

* * *

Il lui restait peu de distance à parcourir avant de rentrer dans son village natal.

Sasuke Uchiha souriait intérieurement, pas parce qu'il avait la nostalgie de la terre natal, mais à cause d'une certaine personne, cette personne qui hantait ses jours et nuits depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il l'avait nié pendant plus de trois ans, pour finalement voir la vérité en face quand il avait du se battre à nouveau contre lui. Depuis ce jour là, il espérait au fond de lui voir Naruto arrivait, avec cette volonté sans faille, mais il n'était jamais arrivé, et lui, il s'était fatigué d'attendre.

Il repensa à cette époque, et il se rappelait, avec un sourire, la mort de son maître qui remontait maintenant à, à peu près, quatre ans, si ce n'était moins. Il avait besoin de puissance, il le lui avait donné, il n'avait plus besoin d'Orochimaru. Puis, une fois tué, il était parti à la recherche de son frère, ça lui avait prit trois ans de dure recherche pour le retrouver et le tuer.

Sasuke s'arrêta, pour savourer de nouveau la mort d'Itachi. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour là. Il pleuvait, et Itachi se tenait là, recevant la pluie avec insouciance. Le combat avait été vite, et inintéressant.

Cela perturbait Sasuke. Il trouvait bizarre que Itachi soit si faible, mais surtout, qu'il ne porte pas l'uniforme et que Kisame ne se trouve pas dans les parages.

Il resta une minute à analyser, pour centième fois, cette situation qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais, il avait beau cherché, il ne trouvait pas une hypothèse logique qui tienne la route. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et continua son voyage à grand bond.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser maintenant à ce qui l'attendait à Konoha. Un Naruto souriant et hyperactif qui savait remonter le moral, ainsi que dire de belle idiotie qui exaspérait tout le monde. Du moins, il pensait qu'il retrouverait ce qu'il imaginait une fois arriver à sa ville natale.

Pendant la grande partie du trajet, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Itachi et Naruto. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait sur ces deux sujets, et ne le laissait par tranquille. Il en été tellement préoccupait qu'il en avait oublié l'espace et le temps qui l'entourait.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende réellement conte, Sasuke se trouvait devant les grandes portes de Konoha, où deux gardes regardaient le ciel avec flemme.

Sasuke concentra du chakra pour pouvoir rentrer sans se faire repérer, et put rentrer sans donner l'alarme à tout le village. Une fois assez éloigné, il se permit de regarder avec plus d'attention les maisons simple, et pourtant charmante, de Konoha. Toutes étaient peintes dans des couleurs chaudes, qui donnaient aux rues du village caché des feuilles un air bien plus paisible qu'en vérité. Même l'odeur de cuisine et de fleur donnaient l'impression d'une paix éternelle, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur au descendant du clan Uchiha.

Des voix féminine attirèrent son attention. Le groupe d'où provenait les voix, était composé par trois femmes. Celle qui se trouvait à droite, la plus grande du groupe, était blonde, aux yeux bleus. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage, la rendant encore plus charmante. Celle du milieu, plus petite, avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et violets. Ses yeux de nacre pétillaient de courage et de volonté. La dernière était celle qui attirait le plus l'attention, ces cheveux étaient assez particuliers.

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan, lança avec froideur Sasuke

Les jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent, mais seul la blonde et la brune se mirent en position de combat, Sakura, elle, restait raide, et fixait Sasuke, sans vraiment le fixer.

-Alors Sasuke ? On est revenu ?

-Apparemment, ou sinon, pourquoi je serais debout ici ?

-Que viens tu faire ici !?! Détruire Konoha ?

La blonde jetait des éclairs de ses yeux, qui montraient une rage sans borne, mais Sasuke n'en fut pas plus ou moins ému par ce regard chargé de sentiment tumultueux.

-A quoi bon je le détruir…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, car Sakura s'était effondrée, et regardait le sol avec un regard dément.

-Il… est… revenu… alors que…

La troisième kunoichi qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche se s'agenouilla à coté de Sakura, et la secoua légèrement, comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'endorme.

-Tranquillise toi Sakura…

La voix apaisante eu l'effet voulu, car Sakura inspira profondément avant d'offrir un sourire à ses amies.

-Je suis désolé Hinata-chan ! Sûrement à cause de la dernière mission…

Sasuke fit une mine dégoûtée face à ce qu'avait dit Sakura, ce qui lui fit recevoir un énième regard de haine de la part de la blonde qui s'était à son tour approchée de la kunoichi aux cheveux rose.

_-que des faibles ici… pfff… j'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça !_

-Tu t'es de nouveau trop poussée Sakura ! Ce n'est pas bien…

-Voyons Ino-chan ! Je voulais le retrouver, et c'est pour ça que je me suis lancé dans ce genre de mission ! Et puis, vous aussi vous donnez le meilleur de vous, vous aussi vous vous épuisais autant que moi ! C'est vous qui m'avez accompagné dans cette décision !!! Je veux le retrouver !!!

-Oui, je comprends Sakura…

Ino lança un regard préoccupé à Hinata, qui plissa les yeux de tristesse, pendant que Sasuke ne comprenait pas du tout cette conversation. Pourquoi il parlait de lui à la troisième personne alors qu'il était là ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ces filles, toutes bizarres.

-Je veux voir Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama pour toi ! Ne lui manque pas le respect ! Gronda Ino.

Sasuke soupira devant leur attitude, puis se mit à marcher vers là où se trouvait Tsunade sans les attendre, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Les trois filles passèrent alors devant lui sans le regarder. Sakura continuait à murmurer des incohérences que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre, contrairement à Hinata et Ino qui lui répondaient de temps à autres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au Palace des Hokage **(1)**. Sasuke regarda vaguement l'édifice de couleur rouge avant de s'engouffrer dedans. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de bois massif qui donnait dans bureau de la Godaime. Hinata fit trois coups discrets, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune qui les regarda légèrement préoccupée, avant de sursauter en voyant la quatrième personne restée en retrait. Elle regarda Tsunade, qui comprit immédiatement que c'était important.

Shizune s'écarta pour laisser rentrer les ninjas. Elle prit quelques papiers et se retira. Tsunade qui regardait Sasuke avec le même regard que ces disciples **(2)** n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Tu es venu pour quoi ?

-Voyons Tsunade ! Je penser que vous étiez plus intelligente.

Toutes les kunoichis sursautèrent à la phrase du renégat, sauf Tsunade qui prit un air froid.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que pour toi s'était Hokage-sama ! Et ne lui manque pas le respect comme ça ! L'unique qui le pouvait c'était…

Ino fut interrompu par Tsunade, qui avait le si connu sourire qu'elle avait quand elle était énervée.

-Alors comme ça tu crois que je suis voyante ? Comment veux-tu que je devine tes vraies intentions alors que tu arrives ici, sans crier gare, et en chamboulant ces trois jeunes femmes ?

Sasuke lui offrit son regard le plus froid qu'il posséder, mais cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Tsunade.

-Je vois, tu vas pas me les dires. Je suppose que une des raisons c'est pour ta réintégration à Konoha. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que j'ai finis tout ce que je devais faire dehors, et que mon maître est mort, de mes propres mains. Mais vous le savez, ça, rétorqua sèchement Sasuke.

A ces mots, l'ambiance ce tendit, et seul le bruit de craquements de jointure de doigt cassa le silence. Tout le monde se retourna vers Sakura, qui avait les joues inondées de larmes et qui se préparait visiblement à frapper Sasuke.

-Alors comme ça, nous faire souffrir c'était ce que tu devais faire dehors ? Tu devais le faire partir ? Et peut-être même le tuer !?!

Au mot de Sakura, qui paraissait tout d'abord sans sens pour Sasuke, il comprit de qui elle parlait, le fameux _il_. Sasuke tourna vers Tsunade un visage complètement chamboulé par la nouvelle. Cette expression qui ressortait de plus en plus, intéressa fortement Tsunade.

-Où… Où est Naruto ? dit avec peine Sasuke

Le visage de Tsunade s'illumina d'un sourire sadique, elle avait une idée pour faire souffrir Sasuke, même si cela allait peut être raviver sa blessure. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Sasuke, elle lui en voulait, et elle n'était pas indifférente à cette envie de le se venger par toutes les souffrances endurées.

-Laissait nous tous seul, ordonna Tsunade.

Hinata et Ino hochèrent de la tête, puis elles prirent Sakura par les épaules pour l'emmener dehors, et avant de sortir, Ino lança un regard assassin à Sasuke qui avait pâlit sous la vague d'hypothèse qu'il venait de créer. Une fois la porte refermée, Tsunade posa ses coudes sur le bureau, et fixait Sasuke d'un regard brûlant qui faisait peur à toute personne saine d'esprit.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Sasuke leva son regard vers Tsunade, puis il assentit finalement de la tête.

-Comme s'est assez long, je préférerais que tu t'installe sur cette chaise qui est contre le mur, rapproche là, et assied toi.

-Tu te rappelle, d'il y a cinq six ans, n'est-ce pas ? reprit la princesse des limaces pendant que Sasuke s'installait.

Sasuke hocha la tête, c'était quand il s'était rencontré de nouveau avec Naruto. Le jour où Orochimaru devait prendre possession de son corps, et où, lui, Sasuke, avait préparé un plan pour le tuer avant que la possession se fasse.

Ce jour, il se trouvait avec Kabuto et d'autre ninjas d'Oto devant l'antre provisoire du serpent, s'est alors que Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi étaient arrivé avec deux autres personnes. Kabuto et lui étaient rentrés, tandis que les ninjas d'Orochimaru s'occupaient des ninjas de Konoha, seul Sakura et Naruto étaient rentrés dans l'antre. Kabuto s'était battu contre Sakura, tandis que lui se battait avec Naruto. Bien sûr, il avait gagné, de justesse. Par cet évènement, Orochimaru avait du prendre un autre corps, et rallonger provisoirement sa vie, sans le savoir.

-Je vois que tu te rappelles, et qu'il a réussit à te retenir à temps… simplement que, Naruto, lui ne le sais pas… ou plutôt ne le savait pas. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé dans un profond coma. Ça a duré pendant deux mois. Sakura s'était occupée de lui, et aussi après, il était encore sous le choc, ce qui faisait qu'il restait là, sans rien faire. Ça était difficile au début, il ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus. Mais peu à peu, grâce à l'amitié de ses amis, il a réussit à revenir à la normal. Je veux dire, à vivre convenablement, même si il avait encore besoin de Sakura, et un jour, on ne sait pas comment ça s'est passé. Naruto à de nouveau eu envie de vivre, il souriait, rigolait, faisait des remarques idiotes ! Entre Sakura et lui, une forte amitié s'est créée, on les voyait toujours ensemble, et malgré ça, elle ne sait pas comment il s'est récupéré !

Tsunade fit une pose où elle regarda attentivement la réaction de l'Uchiha, qui était resté stoïque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait ça, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé à Naruto pour qu'il ne soit plus là, mais, une petite voix lui conseilla de continuer à écouter…

-ça faisait trois mois qu'il s'était réveillé, et il a repris l'entraînement, même sous les réprimandes de Sakura. Plusieurs mois sont passés ainsi, quatre mois, peut- être plus, puis, il est venu me voir, me demandant de repartir te chercher.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne put cacher un sourire, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'il voulait encore le retrouver.

-Mais je lui ais dit que non, j'était catégorique là-dessus. Je ne voulais pas le perdre comme je l'avais fait, j'ai été égoïste… je l'ai regretté rapidement. Peu de semaines plus tard, il a été déclaré nuke-nin **(3)**.

Sasuke ne sut pourquoi, mais cette révélation, lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Tsunade soupira tristement, puis elle regarda le ciel à travers sa fenêtre.

-Sakura est tombé dans une profonde dépression, j'ai essayais de l'aider avec quelque jutsu, mais les peu qui marche au niveau mental n'ont pas était suffisant, elle est devenue instable émotionnellement, la faisant agir bizarrement, de temps à autre. Elle s'est récupéré rapidement, et j'ai compris bientôt qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à guérir si rapidement: c'était cette envie de retrouver Naruto. J'ai bien essayer de l'en dissuader, en lui disant que :

« -Tu finiras comme Naruto quand il recherchait Sasuke !

« Elle s'est assombris et ma dit avec une voix qui ma beaucoup surpris, un voix glacial.

« -Je hais Sasuke ! Même loin il nous nuie ! Je le hais !!

« Ça m'a fait un peu peur quand je l'ai vu comme ça, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mais bon, j'ai finalement réussit à la convaincre d'attendre, et qu'elle reprenne avec les autres kunoichi l'entraînement de medic-nin. Malgré mes efforts, elle est revenu, et elle m'a dit que si elle ne me laisser pas cherchait Naruto, elle deviendrait une missing-nin comme toi et Naruto. J'ai du me résigner, et puis, il y a tous les autres qui voulaient te chercher, même Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten et Neji, ça m'a beaucoup surpris ! Choji m'a dit que ça lui manquait les journée Ichiraku avec Naruto, Neji m'a dit qu'il voulait remercier Naruto, et qu'elle meilleur manière que de le sauver de l'obscurité du cœur ? Et la plus marrante des raisons, ça a été Shikamaru, Tenten, et Shino, ils voulaient garder un œil sur leurs coéquipiers, pour pas qu'ils fassent de folie. »

Elle lâcha un petit ricanement, rapidement stoppé par le regard glacial de Sasuke qui lui montrait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ce genre de truc. Tsunade toussota, puis continua son histoire.

-Je disais donc, ils partaient toujours en groupe de trois, et faisaient beaucoup de mission d'infiltration. Et c'est pendant une de ses missions que Sakura, Ino et Hinata le rencontrèrent, pour leur apprendre une nouvelle dévastatrice… Une très mauvaise nouvelle…

* * *

**(1)** Je ne suis pas sûre que le bureau de Tsunade soit dans le Palace des Hokage…

**(2)** Un ninja par équipe doit avoir un entraînement de medic-nin, et Tsunade prend quelques élèves

**(3)** nuke-nin, si je ne me trompe pas, ça veut aussi dire missing-nin

Auteur : Je suis fière de moi ! Il est meilleur que celui qui s'est effacé !!!

Sasuke : tu parles ! On dirait que je suis un sans cœur, narcissique, égocentrique…

Auteur : tu ne l'es pas ?

Sasuke : T.T

Sakura : et moi, tu me fais passer pour une folle !

Auteur : euh… je… je n'ai pas trop envie de faire un avec le mur –', tu me pardonne?

Naruto : moi, ça m'est égal, tout le monde m'aime !!! Et je suis sûre que je suis beau, classe, intelligent, …

Sasuke : Je ne crois pas ! Je suis sûre que c'est une idée tordue que tu nous as préparée !!!

Auteur : Quelle foi en moi ! _Fait comme si elle s'offusquait, mais mauvaise actrice comme elle est…_

Sakura : Comment veux-tu ? En nous faisant comme ça ?

Auteur : pourquoi pas ? Tu préfère que j'arrête là ?

Sakura : finalement, je ne veux pas paraître folle. Et puis, on peut toujours te tuer si on n'aime pas.

Auteur : mais oui, mais oui, alors…

Naruto : Review ?

Sasuke : Pour ce torchon ?

Sakura : qu'elle ose appeler fic ?

Auteur: rabat-joie ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** wa-tsukimi

**Bêta-Lectrice:** Temi-chou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Kishimoto, certains sont à moi. Mais si je dis lesquels, ce n'est plus marrant, n'est-ce pas?

**A'sN :** J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et que tous les défauts du chapitre précédant ne se répète pas dans celui-ci. Je suis désolé pour les personnages OOC. Si vous avez une critique, n'hésitez pas. Désolé pour le long retard, et je craint bien que certains chapitres tarderont à venir (du moins pendant les vacances). Ce chapitre est sûrement très long, mais ce à venir sont plus court (manière de parler, hélas)

**Avertissement:** Ceci n'est pas une histoire qui correspond au sentiment homophobe. C'est un shônen-ai.

_**Réponse au review anonyme:**_

_Rin_: Tout d'abord, merci pour ton review. Ça me fait plaisir que tu es bien aimé le début. Sasuke sans coeur ce n'était pas vraiment voulu (disons que j'étais un peu vexé à cause de lui, même si je pense que vexé est encore trop gentil xD), pour Sakura folle, je me suis laissé trop allé. J'espère que je vais quand même réussir à rattraper ce coup pour ne pas faire trop OOC.

_lyn:_ Désolé pour le retard, mais voici la suite . Merci pour ton review.

Bonne lecture 

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 :_**_ L'étranger_

Une semaine plus tôt, Tsunade avait été arrachée de son somm... de son travail, car les deux kunoichis qu'elle avait envoyées un mois plus tôt en infiltration au pays de la vague, étaient revenues, et pas dans les meilleurs conditions.

Tout s'était passé précipitamment ce jour-là, elle était... plongée dans les documents qui se dressaient sauvagement face à elle, quand Shizune arriva en courant. Il fallut à cette dernière plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir articuler une phrase complète et compréhensible tellement elle avait couru et était exténuée.

-Tsunade-sama! Quelqu'un a ramené les kunoichis Haruno et Yamanaka!

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Quelqu'un ? Elle fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre à Shizune qu'elle voulait les détails de cette affaire, et celle-ci s'exécuta sans attendre.

-Le problème, c'est que... elles étaient inconscientes.

Inconscientes? Inconscientes du danger? De leur chance? Tsunade comprenait de moins en moins cette histoire qui était maintenant comparable à ces documents de commerce avec elle-ne-savait-plus quel village, sans compter le fait qu'elle n'était pas très réveillée...

-Et gravement blessées.

La Godaime se leva rapidement et se dirigea, tout aussi rapidement, vers l'hôpital, râlant contre Shizune, qui courrait derrière sa maîtresse plus préoccupée par la situation grave des kunoichis que par les reproches incessant de la Godaime. Elles entrèrent finalement dans l'établissement et sans baisser la vitesse de leur course, elles arrivèrent devant la chambre d'urgence. La lourde porte de la salle grinça sous la force monstrueuse de l'Hokage, laissant passer le meilleur medic-nin qui pouvait s'occuper de ce cas. Une fois les deux filles en dehors d'état de danger, Tsunade sortit prendre un quelconque liquide. Ses deux élèves étaient en mauvais états, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la choquait. Les jeunes filles étaient bien gravement blessées, mais pas en danger de mort comme elle le pensait au début, ce qui faisait que la grande medic-nin se pose encore plus de question. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tuées alors que ces blessures prouvaient que leur agresseur était un ninja expérimenté? Et puis, ils auraient très bien pu soutirer des informations confidentielles de Konoha et du clan Yamanaka, et les tuer après, vu leur état de faiblesse. Malgré cette tempête de questions, peu eurent une réponse digne de ce nom, les deux kunoichis s'étant murées dans le silence depuis une semaine.

Malheureusement, ces crises n'avaient rien à voir avec les crises où on se contente de hurler son désespoir, non, Tsunade aurait largement préféré, d'ailleurs, parce que les crises de Sakura, elles commençaient à coûter cher. En effet, elle brisait de nombreuses choses qu'il fallait bien remplacer et la liste des dégâts atteignait facilement un mètre cinquante. Et Godaime essayait en vain de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur mission. Toute la semaine suivant leur réveil fut longue et difficile pour Tsunade qui les questionnait sans répit et souffrait les cris hystériques et autres joyeusetés du même genre.

Tsunade regardait à nouveau avec une préoccupation non dissimulée les deux filles qui se trouvaient devant elle. Toutes les deux avaient un air plus que grave et fixaient le vide sans fin qui se présentait devant leurs yeux avec tristesse. Aucune des trois kunoichis n'ouvrait la bouche, comme si elles avaient peur de rompre ce silence rassurant ou angoissant selon le point de vue. Mais ce silence fut vite rompu par le bruit des lourdes portes de la chambre qui s'ouvraient, laissant apparaître l'aînée des filles de Hiashi.

-Bonjour...

Tsunade se tourna vers Hinata, ravie que ce silence soit rompu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres filles. La plus touchée psychologiquement, qui était bien évidemment Sakura, se mit à sangloter, faisant paniquer Hinata, qui se croyait responsable des pleurs de la fille aux cheveux rose.

-Sa...Sakura-chan. Je... je suis... vrai...vraiment... désolée !

L'interpellée leva la tête vers son amie, et lui offrit un petit sourire, qui resta néanmoins très discret. Elle secoua lentement la tête, lui montrant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Alors que Sakura se couchait, fatiguée, un soupir à fendre l'âme déchira à nouveau le silence de la salle.

-Ino-chan, pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? Supplia Tsunade

La blonde fit à nouveau un sourire triste à la Godaime. Combien de fois lui avait-elle posé cette question ? Combien de fois lui avait-elle répondu avec un simple sourire ? Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de le lui dire, sans succès ? Elle n'arrivait même plus à compter...

-Ino-chan... s'il te... s'il te plaît!

Ino pleura silencieusement à son tour, avant de regarder les deux femmes qui se trouvaient devant elle, décidée à tout dire cette fois. Non, les pleurs ne lui couperaient pas la parole, non, elle ne se mettrait pas à suffoquer par tant de tristesse. Cette fois-ci, elle le ferait, pour lui, et pour elle. "Tout ou rien".

-Très bien... Je vais vous raconter

On entendit un cri de désespoir qui provenait d'en dessous des couvertures de l'autre kunoichi, mais les trois autres n'en prirent pas compte, trop occupées par ce qu'allait sortir de la bouche de la jeune blonde.

-Pendant cette mission d'infiltration, tout se passait bien, nous étions proches d'être en mesure de revenir à Konoha, quand... quand on l'a rencontré.

Tsunade se berça alors d'espoir. Ça voulait dire que... qu'il... oui! Il devait!

-Il était là, il avait le même regard, le même physique. On a eu peur en le voyant, puis on s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas lui. Il est bien plus imposant que Sasuke.

Tsunade sentit tous ses espoirs s'envoler comme une feuille d'automne pendant la saison des vents, mais elle ne s'écroula pas pour autant, elle continua à prêter attention au récit de Ino, intriguée par la suite.

-C'est alors qu'il...

-Qu'il?

-Qu'il a quoi?!?

Les larmes commencèrent à perler des yeux de la jeune Yamanaka, mais elles disparurent dans un geste rageur : même son visage était déformé par la rage, mais on pouvait aussi voir de la tristesse, une tristesse infinie.

-Il nous a dit qu'il avait tué Naruto!

-NON!!!!

Tsunade et Hinata étaient tombées sous le choc... sous le choc de la nouvelle, et du cri strident de la coéquipière de Naruto, qui aurait pu casser les vitres si elles n'étaient pas faite avec un verre issu de la dernière technologie-anti-cri-strident. Celle-ci s'était levée sur son lit et regardait avec un regard meurtrier Ino, qui soutenait son regard sans ciller. Ce fut alors qu'un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres des deux rivales.

-Qu'est... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Et bien, Tsunade-sama, c'est bien simple.

Le ton de Sakura était devenu dangereux, dément aux oreilles des autres, sauf bien sûr d'Ino, qui savait bien ce que pensait son amie, ce qu'elles pensaient.

-Naruto...

Les deux autres déglutirent en même temps. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Tsunade ayant peur de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, sortez les appareils photos, cliché impayable ! Euh... je disais donc, les deux spectatrices se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour mieux observer Sakura, qui avait prit une de ces expressions mystérieuses qu'on utilisait souvent quand on est sur le point de dire à un enfant avide de connaissance un des secrets les plus croustillants qui puisse existait.

-Naruto, il n'est pas mort.

-Mais comment!?! Comment vous pouvez dire ça!!! C'est tout de même le plus terrifiant des renégats qui vous a dit qu'il l'avait assassiné !

-Parce qu'il mentait, Hinata-chan, répondit simplement Ino.

-Explique toi, Ino, trancha Tsunade

-Bien sûr, Hokage-sama. Voyez-vous, il mentait. Il faut dire que moi et Sakura savons très bien observer les expressions des glaçons de Konoha. On peut savoir assez facilement quand ils mentent ou disent la vérité. Les avantages d'être groupie. En plus…

-Que nous, on l'a vu, compléta Sakura, mais ça ils ne le savent pas.

Cette dernière rit, puis se recoucha comme si de rien était et sa respiration lente troubla de nouveau le lourd silence de cette blanche salle d'hôpital, comme si rien de ce qu'elles avaient dit n'avait une quelconque importance pour elle.

* * *

Sasuke resta bouche bée devant le récit de Tsunade, qui regardait, pendant ce temps, avec espoir, le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir de nuage et qui ne prévoyait rien de beau : même les corbeaux criaient leur désespoir, cri qui ne présageait rien de bon dans cette histoire. 

-Je veux les croire, tu ne sais pas combien je le souhaite, mais...

-Vous non plus vous n'y croyez pas.

Tsunade baissa honteusement la tête sous l'affirmation du jeune homme, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire rempli de nostalgie.

-ça remonte à deux ans... Tout ça est bien loin maintenant, non ? Chuchota-t-elle sans conviction.

-hmf...

-Comme ça me paraît éloigné tout ça...

Tsunade soupira, tandis que Sasuke continuait à regarder, tel un iceberg, le sol. Dans les simples paroles de Tsunade, toute sa vie était morte, tout... Et ce qui le faisait le plus rager, c'est qu'il avait tué Itachi avant de savoir ça, il ne l'avait pas assez fait souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Tsunade soupira, tandis que Sasuke continuait à regarder le sol, immobile, le visage sans expression. Dans les simples paroles de Tsunade, toute sa vie était morte, tout... Et ce qui le faisait le plus enrager, c'est qu'il avait tué Itachi avant de savoir ça, il ne l'avait pas assez fait souffert pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tu peux y aller... je m'occuperais de ta réinsertion à Konoha. Pour ton logement, je suppose que ça ne te gêne pas d'aller dans ton ancienne maison. Rien n'a bougé depuis ton départ.

Sasuke regarda Tsunade un long moment, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'ancienne demeure des Uchiha. Ça lui était égal de revoir tous les fantômes qui habitaient encore ce quartier. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le fait que sa vie venait de mourir brutalement. Alors qu'il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Tsunade, il arriva devant sa demeure; il poussa la porte de la maison principale, faisant se soulever la poussière endormie du lieu en une danse tragique. Mais cela ne le fit pas reculer, il se dirigea de sa démarche tranquille vers une salle bien précise, là où tout avait commencé. Cette nuit était encore ancrée dans son esprit. Si cette nuit n'était pas arrivée, il n'aurait sûrement pas connu Naruto comme il l'avait fait, il ne serait pas parti à la recherche d'Itachi, il ne se serait pas rendu compte de cet amour et il ne serait pas en train de souffrir. Si seulement cette nuit n'était jamais arrivée... Mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus c'était bien ce sentiment qui avait terni à jamais sa vie, ce sentiment traduit par un simple mot, ce simple mot qui traversait avec insistance ses lèvres, comme pour prouver qu'il existait, comme pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas tort... C'était avec ce mot en bouche qu'il avait fait cent folies, tué des centaines de personnes, ce simple mot le faisait tellement souffrir. Un simple mot qui l'écoeurait tellement, mais malgré tout, il passait et repassait les barrières de ses lèvres, le faisant pleurer, le faisant suer de rage. Tout ça pour un simple mot: "vengeance"...

Sasuke se détourna et se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait bougé, même pas les draps, même pas cette photo qu'il avait condamné à l'obscurité quand il était parti. Non, rien n'avait bougé, tout lui rappelait le jour où sa vengeance avait vraiment démarrée. Cette vengeance qui le tuait maintenant... La vie avait-t-elle réellement un but?

-_j'en doute..._

Il se prépara pour dormir avec cette tristesse qui lui lacérait le coeur, et ce fut avec cette même tristesse qu'il se coucha, remuant des souvenirs qui le blessaient encore plus.

* * *

Deux paupières se soulevèrent pour laisser apparaître deux yeux en même temps que le levé du soleil, mais à différence du soleil, ils ne rayonnaient pas. Ils étaient ternes, détruits par la tristesse et les cauchemars du passé. Tellement de regrets pour une vie longue de 21 années et pourtant si courte. 

-_si peu de temps, et on regrette déjà tant..._

Il se leva à regret et se prépara pour sortir, sans manger. Sortant de la demeure, il se dirigea directement vers un endroit bien spécifique. Il marquait en quelque sorte le début d'une amitié remplie de conflits. Cet endroit, baignait, pour lui, dans un océan de souvenirs. Bons et mauvais. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit souhaité et l'observa fixement de son regard hivernal.

L'endroit avait un peu changé. La forêt qui bordait le terrain était plus sauvage, on voyait sur les grands arbres des marques de poings et d'armes mais il y avait toujours les trois poteaux qui ne servaient qu'à punir Naruto ou les autres élèves turbulents, avec à coté un courant d'eau qui rendait l'endroit paisible, accueillant.

-_parfait pour être tranquille... De toute manière, il ne viendra pas m'embêter._ _Plus jamais..._

Son visage se contracta de tristesse, puis il alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Il ferma les yeux, puis laissa à nouveau ses souvenirs le torturant lentement, le laissant agoniser, le rendant plus froid, plus maussade... Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux, il ne lui restait que lui, et que les craquement de branches derrière lui.

-C'est pas bien de baisser sa garde comme ça! Itachi ne ferait qu'une bouché de toi!

Il grogna contre cette petite voix qui s'amusait à l'embêter avec _cette_ voix. Il balaya l'air d'un geste rageur avant de répondre à cette petite voix qui paraissait amusée par sa réaction quelque peu exagérée.

-Il est mort, alors fiche moi la paix!

-Mort?

-Oui, maintenant va voir chez Sakura si j'y suis.

La voix cessa de piailler aux oreilles de Sasuke pendant un moment, le brun pensa être enfin libéré de ce piaillement fort énervant, quand la voix s'éleva à nouveau, plus joyeuse et plus perverse.

-Pourquoi pas, elle doit avoir un corps d'enfer!!

Sasuke réalisa et se leva d'un seul bond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con!! Mais bon dieu? Où était passée sa cervelle, ses réflexes? Tant mieux que sa beauté ne l'eût pas quittée, parce qu'au sinon, quelle image de lui aurait-il donné à un public inexistant ?

-Qui est là?

-Enfin, tu as remarqué que je ne suis pas ta conscience!

Un rire moqueur s'éleva du feuillage qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête, puis une masse tomba du haut de l'arbre. Sasuke fixa l'inconnu, ne s'attardant pas sur le physique. À vrai dire il n'y avait rien à voir car l'inconnu était caché par une longue cape et la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête. De plus, il avait une écharpe qui cachait tout le bas du visage et qui contrastait avec la cape, car celle-ci était blanche, tandis que la cape était noire encre.

-Et bien, et bien, on dirait qu'Orochimaru t'as un peu écrabouillé ta cervelle de génie!

-Qui es-tu? Grogna Sasuke d'un ton menaçant.

-Ciel! Laissez-moi en vie! Je vous en supplie Sasuke-samaaaaaaaa!!!!

Il se protégea la tête à l'aide de ses deux bras avec un petit cri suraigu de fille en détresse qui énerva au plus haut point le possesseur du sharingan, qui commençait à voir rouge.

-Qui.es.tu?

-Oulalaaaaaa!!! Plus de sens de l'humour! Faut dire que tu es pire que lui sur ce point on dirait! Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait battu tout les records imposés au monde! Parlé trop vite apparemment!

Sasuke cilla plusieurs fois, impressionné par cet étranger qui parlait beaucoup, et à une rapidité hallucinante, comme s'il avait peur de perdre la voix d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Mais franchement! Tous les mêmes ! Tu leur dis quelque chose qui peut les blesser, et voilà qu'ils te regardent comme si t'étais un extraterrestre, ou un chien qui se met tout d'un coup à parler et à te raconter les meilleures techniques de matage! Remarque, ça serait génial ça!!! Par contre, si tu te fais attraper…

Et l'inconnu continua à râler comme quoi "les femmes frappaient super fort, surtout celles des bains publics", comme si c'était tout à fait normal, comme l'aurait fait Naruto. Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient d'espoir lorsqu'il imagina que la personne qui se tenait devant lui était son ami perdu et c'est quand il allait lui demander d'enlever sa cape qu'il remarqua que l'étranger paraissait le fixer, oui, paraissait, car l'ombre de la cape ne permettait pas de voir les yeux de l'inconnu.

-Quoi?

-Mais rieeeeeeen!!!! Juste que tu ne m'écoutais pas! À croire que t'es un homme chaste!

Sasuke rougit jusqu'aux racines et dévisagea le peu qu'il pouvait dévisager, c'est à dire... qu'un bout de nez plissé, montrant qu'il n'était sûrement pas en train de sourire.

-Comment!?!

-Puceau et sourd, incroyable ce mec!!

-Non!

-Non, t'es pas sourd? …Ou… Non t'es pas puceau?

-...

-Ah, alors t'es pas puceau.

Un gloussement s'échappa d'en dessous de l'écharpe, mais qui fut rapidement interrompue par un hurlement de douleur.

-Maaaaaais!!! ça va pas? T'aurais pu me tueeeeeer, Tsu-chaaaaan!!!!

L'inconnu se tourna vers la forêt, laissant plus que perplexe le pauvre Sasuke, qui se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour que l'étranger réagisse comme ça. Il avait bien cru voir une pierre voler vers ici, mais c'était impossible! Un peu de bon sens ! Depuis quand les pierres volent-elles ?

-On peut même plus s'amuser! Incroyable! Tous pareeeeeeeeil!!!!!!!!

-Qui... qui es-tu ?

-Tu vas voir si je ne te frappe pas à mort dès que je te vois!!! Même si je pense que c'est moi qui vais le plus souffrir...

-Répond bordel!!!!

L'inconnu se retourna vers le brun, apparemment surpris par le fait qu'il ait hurlé, puis il recula de quelques pas, comme si il avait peur que Sasuke le frappe.

-ça va pas de hurler comme ça ? Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, chuis pas un nonos.

-...

Bizarrement, son hypothèse s'affirmait peu à peu. Si dans deux secondes il lui demandait d'aller à Ichiraku, et de payer la facture pour lui, ça serait gagné, mais apparemment, l'autatrice de cette fic voulait faire souffrir au maximum le peu d'espoir que l'Uchiha possédait.

-Roooh! Aucun humour ceux-là! Au moins, elle, elle se serait mise à me frapper, ou encore à me hurler dessus! Pas à rester comme ça, à me regarder comme si j'étais un abruti, doublé d'un fou, triplé d'un imbécile congénital !!

Une pierre le frôla alors, puis la personne mystérieuse dirigea son doigt vers la forêt qui s'étendait derrière lui.

-Parfaitement illustré! Comme ça!

Une autre pierre fit un joli sifflement à coté de son oreille qui le fit déglutir d'une façon extrêmement peu élégante et qu'il se paralyse de peur en ressentant l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de la forêt. Sasuke, de son coté, continuait à le regarder bizarrement, appréhendant le "on va à Ichiraku! Tu invites!!".

-C'est bon, j'arrête mes conneries! Arrêtes Tu veux bien ne pas me tuer? Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune.

Une fois la tirade terminée, le silence ce fit plus pesant, et les deux "adversaires" se confrontèrent une nouvelle fois du regard, sans ciller, sans bouger, sans respirer.

-…Qui es-tu?

L'étranger se redressa, et une atmosphère étrange remplie la plaine, bien plus angoissante que le silence qui avait précède cette question.

-On m'appelle...

À suivre 

* * *

Auteur: voila! 

Sasuke: il est où Naruto ?

Auteur : y'a que ça qui t'intéresse ? Mais bon, j'accepte de répondre…

Sasuke : où ?

Auteur : tu le sauras vers la fin de l'histoire !

Sasuke : … c'est pas une réponse ça.

Auteur : tu crois que je vais te raconter l'histoire ? Casser toute l'intrigue? Pour toi, en plus ?

Sasuke: Tu m'en veux encore?! Mais tu es rancunière!!

Ino : Désolé d'interrompre votre discussion. Mais, où réellement passé Naruto ?

Auteur: Et bien je ne sais pas, cette dernière partie du manga je n'ai pas trop compris. Près de Sasuke en tout cas. Faut demander à ton créateur!_ Pendant qu'elle parle, elle s'éloigne prudemment de l'armoire. _

Ino: -.-' et qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans l'armoire?

Auteur :_ devient blême _mon chien !

Sasuke : Tu n'as pas de chien.

Auteur : mais si… c'est, er… mon chien…er… mon chien en peluche !

Sasuke : quoi ? Ton chien en peluche, mais…

Auteur : Au prochain chapitre alors ! _Part en courrant avant qu'on lui pose plus de question._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur **: wa-tsukimi

**Titre **: Obscure obsession

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**A'sN **: Ce chapitre aura sûrement beaucoup de faute d'orthographe car Temi-chou ne pourra pas me les corriger. Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:** Douleur et décision_

-on m'appelle…

Le tension et le silence se fit encore plus présent, même les oiseaux semblaient anxieux de savoir la suite, une suite qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-...Kyussei **(1)**

-_Kyuusei…_

Sasuke en avait déjà entendu sur ce renégat. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était comme ça. Il fallait aussi dire que dans un début il avait cru en la possibilité que ce soit _lui_, mais il avait vite abandonné, apprenant comment il tué, mais aussi qui il tuait. Ce ne pouvait être Naruto.

-Tu espérais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre? Que je dise Naruto, peut-être?

Sasuke le fixa encore plus froidement, quand une ampoule s'alluma victorieusement au-dessus de sa tête: et si ce nom était un nom code? Oui, ça devait être ça, et Naruto se trouvait devant lui, en train de l'embêter.

-Tu es tellement aveugle, que s'en est exaspérant, j'espéré plus de toi. Remarque, étant élève du serpent périmé, et ayant côtoyé le binoclard...

-Ça m'est égal, enlève ta cape.

Kyuusei hésita par la soudaineté mais accepta en haussant les épaules et enleva en premier son écharpe, dévoilant un visage aux traits fin. Des sourcils discrets surmontaient des yeux bleus. Il possédait un regard bleu magnifique. Une fois qu'on se plongeait dedans on ne pouvait en ressortir, on se noyait, perdant tout ses repères. Ce bleu océan qu'on pouvait qualifier de foncé mais il était en même temps d'un clair limpide ; fascinant. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir une flamme, qui dansait sans arrêt, augmentant et diminuant d'intensité comme les incendies taquinés par le vent. On se demandait comment cette flamme pouvait survivre dans la tempête déchaînée de ces orbes bleus. Mais son regard avait quelque chose d'autre, un petit quelque chose qui le rendait bien plus que captivant, il était envoûtant, et encore, le mot était bien pauvre pour ce qu'on ressentait en s'y perdant. Ce petit quelque chose, on ne saurait sûrement jamais ce que c'était, pourtant on l'avait au bout de la langue, mais il ne voulait pas sortir. S'en était plus que frustrant. Heureusement, son nez était bien plus facile à décrire, moins complexe, moins contradictoire. Il avait un nez qu'on pouvait qualifier de nez grec : droit et qui formait une ligne continue avec son front. Tout cet ensemble donnait un visage banal, pourtant il en envoûtait plus qu'un. Tout s'unissait dans une parfaite harmonie. Et ses cheveux noirs, court et désordonnés donnaient presque une allure enfantine au visage, tout en lui conférant un air sérieux et terrifiant.

Kyuusei fit une pose, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais sous le regard insistant de Sasuke il entreprit d'enlever lentement et minutieusement la cape, laissant apparaître un tee-shirt qui laissait deviner une fine mais développée musculature. Le tee-shirt était de couleur noir, mais au quel les bords étaient couleur rouge. Kyuusei tendis les bras pour dégager la cape de sur ses jambes, laissant voir le pantalon et des bandages à peine visible sous les manches du tee-shirt. Il avait un bermuda large et blanc crème, qui contrastait avec son haut. A sa jambe droite, un étui de shuriken se trouvait sur la cuisse par-dessus un bandage fermement serré.

Sasuke déçu, passa rapidement à autre chose, remettant en fonction ses principes de ninja. Il chercha le plus discrètement le bandeau frontal qui montrerait de quel village l'étranger venait, mais la voix posée de l'autre l'interrompit.

-Au lieu de chercher désespérément, tu devrais plutôt faire attention à moi. Après tout, qu'est ce qui te dis que je ne suis pas Itachi déguisé ?

-Il est mort, cracha froidement Sasuke.

-Vraiment ? Depuis quand ? Demanda moqueusement Kyuusei.

-Deux ans, cracha Sasuke.

-Ah ! Tu parles de cette fois là, murmura-t-il.

-_Cette fois là ?_

-Tu es vraiment bête toi ! Tomber dans un truc pareil ! Je trouvais le plan vraiment nul, mais apparemment ça a marché à merveille !

-Tu dis quoi !?

-Pff… Tant mieux qu'il ne t'est pas sous-estimé. Que tu ne l'es pas tué. Si tu l'avais tué, j'aurais eu bien trop de regret, de ne pas l'avoir remercier, susurra Kyuusei.

-_De quoi il parle ?_

-Le remercier…Si il n'avait pas était là, à ce moment précis, je ne l'aurais jamais connu, je n'aurais pas pu faire disparaître cet être si faible, si naïf...

-…

-Mais en revenant sur la soi-disant mort de ton frère, c'est vraiment pathétique ! Le bon vieux Naruto en aurait honte !

-Ne parle pas de lui avec autant de familiarité, gronda Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi ? Il est déjà grand le petit Naruto pour se débrouiller tout seul !

-Tu veux dire que…

-Naruto est vivant, et il est plus prés que ce que tu crois. Et dire que ce vieux Naruto que tout le monde connaît à maintenant de grande envie de meurtre sur Sasuke Uchiha ! Il faut dire que c'est normal, il t'aimait à en mourir, mais toi… toi, tu l'as lâchement abandonné ! Et il en a souffert beaucoup, à tel point qu'il voulait se suicider. Mais bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à être plus fort, se débattre. Mais non ! Il a fallut qu'il se laisse dépérir, comme c'est pathétique !

-Ne...

-Tais-toi ! Tu es un être méprisable, sans cœur ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer !

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas maintenant ? Maintenant que tu as le temps, que je suis face à toi, que rien ne peut t'empêcher de sauter sur moi pour me faire dépérir une bonne fois pour toute, répliqua froidement Sasuke.

Le renégat parut ahurie, mais se mit à inspirer bruyamment. Il en profita de ces bouffées salvatrices pour calmer son pouls. Il se retourna vers la forêt cherchant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un des yeux. Son regard se posa finalement sur un point fixe et puis attendit d'avoir reprit un contrôle total sur son sang-froid pour faire face de nouveau à Sasuke, et reprendre la parole, d'un air plus las qu'autre chose.

-Parce que ce n'est pas amusant de tuer une vermine comme toi. Je ne me rabaisserais _jamais_ de tuer quelqu'un de nettement moins fort que moi.

Même si il donnait tout les signes qui montraient qu'il ne pensait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait, Sasuke se fâcha et sortit un kunai, mais ne bougea pas, essayant de mettre en place un stratagème le moins infaillible pour l'attaquer, alors qu'il ne connaissait sa force que par réputation. Il valait mieux attendre à avoir un plan avec le moins de faille possible.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, craint dans quasiment tout les pays du globe, devrais-je faire ça. Et puis, le temps le fera pour moi, ajouta doucereusement le nuke-nin.

Sasuke ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il perdit tout son calme. Il activa son sharingan aussi vite qu'il put, et se lança sur lui, le kunai préparé pour le planter dans le ventre de Kyuusei qui paraissait ennuyer par la situation. Voyant l'expression las du ninja, Sasuke s'énerva encore plus, et redoubla de vitesse, mais son adversaire bougea à une telle vitesse que Sasuke ne sut réagir à temps. Il se retrouva immobilisé contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière Kyuusei, le laissant pantois.

-Dans un tel état d'incompréhension, c'est un acte suicide ce que tu fais... Je crois bien que tu mourras plus tôt que prévu, murmura Kyuusei après une brève hésitation.

Avec un regard de pitié, il lâche à une rapidité hallucinante les bras de Sasuke, et sortit un kunai avec l'intention de le lui planter dans le ventre, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne son but, Sasuke fit un mouvement brusque pour esquiver. N'acceptant pas de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, Kyuusei serra les dents et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Sasuke qui percuta l'arbre. Mais trop fière pour se laisser tomber, Sasuke se préparer à faire une attaque. Excédé, Kyuusei se précipita sur lui et lui planta le kunai dans le ventre. Sasuke ne réussissait plus à respirer, il essaya tant qu'il put de se tenir debout, mais un coup de poing réussit à le déstabiliser et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Avec un effort surhumain il leva la tête pour la relaisser tomber lourdement contre le sol mais il l'avait vu. Une deuxième personne était toute près de lui.

-Tu ne vas jamais réussir. Tu es encore trop sentimentale.

-_Cette voix… c'est celle de…_

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait, il essaya de se lever, mais la douleur le cloua au lit, le privant de tous ses mouvements. Après plusieurs secondes de douleur intense, il réussit à bouger sa tête sans trop grimacer. Il put enfin voir les murs blancs. Il sentit un ennuie sans nom l'envahir. Comme il pouvait détester les hôpitaux; toujours blancs, monotones, silencieux, tristes… Des prises de sang par ci, des opérations par la, des pleurs par ci, des soupirs par là, des cris stressés par là-bas! Et puis, toutes les infirmières te regardent avec pitié et rage... 

_-rage?_

Il vit alors des cheveux rose et un regard vert posé sur lui, hostile et compatissant à la fois. Sans rien pouvoir dire, elle s'approcha de lui et regarda d'un air gênée la chaise qui restait docilement près du lit. Ce fut avec un soupir qu'elle s'assit pour fixer Sasuke.

Sakura se mit à débiter le diagnostic, tout en prenant un soin exagéré à articuler. Elle fixait intensément le bord du lit, tandis que Sasuke regardait le vide sans pouvoir comprendre. Voyant que le brun ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle roula des yeux, énervée.

-Tu as perdus beaucoup de sang, et tu devras rester encore quelques temps ici, le temps que tes blessures ce referment, et que tu sois... hors de danger, pour ainsi dire.

-Tu me l'as déjà dis, souffla faiblement Sasuke

-Je croyais que tu ne m'écoutais pas, grogna Sakura

Sakura, après un instant de silence, émit un soupir étranglé, coupant court cet échange passionnant, puis Sakura se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte avant de s'arrêter et se mit à fixer le poignet de la porte avec amertume. Elle savait que si elle passait cette porte sans le dire, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le dire, et il fallait absolument qu'elle le dise, il fallait qu'il réagisse. Sa main tremblante se posa tout de même sur le poignet froid, la faisant frissonner. Cette réaction l'enleva du doute, et elle se tourna furieusement vers Sasuke.

-Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Je t'ai aimé longtemps, et en partant, tu m'as beaucoup fait souffrir. Et puis quand j'ai oublié mon amour d'enfance, je t'ai remercié de m'avoir permit de mûrir ainsi. Sans oublier que grâce à toi, j'ai pu connaître le vrai Naruto, je l'ai même aimé, d'un amour différent. Naruto était pour moi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, mon meilleur ami. Tu n'aurais pas du troubler le bonheur si fragile qu'on avait réussis à reconstruire, moi et Naruto ! À distance tu l'as détruit ! Et c'est ça que je ne peux pas te pardonner, c'est pour ça que je te hais ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est partit !

Le lourd son de la porte qui claquait ne fit aucun effet au jeune brun, normal, ce simple dialogue l'avait déconcerté, lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, mais ce n'était pas des électrons qui l'avaient frappés, mais le regret. Apres un court moment, les larmes coulèrent discrètement le long de ses joues. Mais les larmes se tarirent rapidement, emportant avec elles les peu de sentiment joyeux qu'il possédait encore.

Une grimace de douleur et d'honte crispa lamentablement son visage. Il repensait à tout le mal qu'il avait fait, simplement pour accomplir une vengeance, qui au final n'avait même pas était accompli.

Il ne prenait conscience que maintenant des terribles conséquences qu'avait provoquées sa fuite vers le pays du riz, sa fuite vers le pouvoir. A quoi lui servait son pouvoir, si il ne lui servait même pas ? A quoi lui avait été utile quittait tout, pour perdre tout? Qu'à effacer le rêve de Naruto, et lui donner une autre raison de vivre : le tuer.

Il ne pensait que maintenant à ses souvenirs délaissés. Il se rappelait encore du village paisible, de ses habitants, des groupies qui le prenait en chasse, de ses camarades : uniques mais tellement attachants. Tout avait changé. Certes, Konoha restait ce grand village paisible. Néanmoins il était baigné dans cette répugnante joie d'avoir vu partir l'enfant démon. Mais on sentait aussi la tristesse de ces amis qui s'accrochaient désespérément au souvenir qu'avait laissé ce petit blond derrière lui. Cet ange blond, il aurait voulu l'oublier.

Malgré cette envie d'oublier, il ne pouvait pas. Toutes ses pensés l'emmenaient à ce passé qu'il voulait enfermé au tréfonds de sa mémoire. Il ne cessait de penser à ce changement drastique: on l'avait aimé, il détestait ; il voulait aimer, on le détestait.

Il ne lui restait plus rien à quoi, lui, s'accrocher. Que des regrets qui l'enfouissait un peu plus dans son malheur. L'unique personne à qui il avait étrangement confiance, c'était à Sakura, mais elle le détestait de lui avoir arraché Naruto.

­-_Puisque c'est comme ça, Sakura, je vais t'aider._

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla, et essaya de se lever avec difficulté. Une fois assis sur son lit, il se permit une seconde de répit. Pendant cet instant, son regard vagabonda au dehors, pour finalement se poser sur l'astre lunaire qui avait souvent berçait ses cauchemars. Il s'imprégna de cette sensation, une dernière fois, avant de reprendre son faible courage en main. 

Il se releva doucement, mais la douleur se fit rapidement ressentir. Il posa, néanmoins, ces pieds nus sur le sol froid, et dans un effort surhumain il se leva, mais il arrêta tout mouvement en voyant _cette_ personne.

-Bien dormis?

Sa voix était sifflante, mais il ne pouvait quitter ses yeux bleus. Cette mystérieuse personne n'en paru pas plus dérangée, et se redressa pour s'approcher du blesser, mais alors qu'elle n'atteignait que le lit, sa silhouette s'arrêta brusquement, un sourire ironique étirant ses fines lèvres.

-Qui aurait dit qu'un jour je dirais ça... oh, j'oublie, je t'ai un jour aime...

-...

Les deux regards se rencontrèrent en un duel sourd, laissant les sentiments retenus crier leurs fureurs, et brûler avec une violence inouïe dans les yeux de l'autre. C'était un incendie qui ne pouvait que s'éteindre tôt ou tard. Les sentiments s'envoleraient une fois que tout serait dit.

-Je vois... tu continue a me regarder comme ça. Je me demande ce que je fais ici…

Le silence de Sasuke lui arracha un rire amère qui résonna dans la chambre bien trop froide, et comme pour accompagner ce rire qui ramenait les souvenirs d'antan, une bourrasque pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte, et vient jouer dans la chevelure blonde, la faisant virevolter dans une danse tragique devant les yeux reflétant un océan de tristesse. La tristesse du passé se traduisit par une moue, mais son but brilla de nouveau dans ses orbes bleus, et un visage serein fut celui que Sasuke regarda avant de se retourner, avec le plus d'hostilité qu'il put et se diriger le plus calmement possible vers la fenêtre pour voir le sol recouvert de soie vert.

-Part maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

Mais la bouche de Sasuke resta obstinément fermée, ne laissant pas une seule information filtrée hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas que cette personne sache le pourquoi. Il ne le voulait simplement pas. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais il ne le faisait pas que pour lui.

-Peut-être que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je voie comment tu te suicides ? Proposa l'autre fièrement.

Le brun se tourna brusquement vers la personne, propageant un peu plus la douleur qui le torturait sadiquement. Mais cette situation ne fit que sourire l'autre qui pencha sa tête vers l'avant pour réprimer un sourire narquois.

-Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les gens comme ça !

L'intrus s'approcha de Sasuke, faisant que son visage soit éclairé par la pâle lumière de la lune. Cette lumière rendait sa beauté encore plus présente, mais aussi ce sourire encore plus narquois qu'il ne l'était réellement. Qui ne fut remplacé que quelques instant après par un sourire triomphal.

-Je l'ai su dés que je t'ai vu franchir la porte du bureau de Tsunade.

­-_Je vois. Donc c'est depuis cette fois là que j'avais pris cette décision…_

-Tout était clair dans ma tête. Tu ne pouvais vivre sans cette idée.

Sasuke, à ses paroles, resta aussi inexpressif comme toujours, ce qui ne dérangea pas l'autre pour autant. Au contraire, son sourire devint comme celui d'un prédateur, présageant des mots qui pourraient coûter le calme de Sasuke.

-En fait, tu n'es qu'un trouillard.

Sasuke s'avança rageusement vers celui qui avait osé dire ces mots. Il lui empoigna violemment les poignets. La rage avait été si violente que ses yeux été devenus rouge par le sharingan, et les poignets de sa victime blanc par le manque de sang. Commençant à avoir mal au poignet, elle se débattit, mais il lui tenait trop fortement ses poignets. Alors elle abandonna et laissa la confusion prendre possession de son visage rougit. Mais un sourire rusé s'appropria de ses lèvres dissipant la rougeur douloureuse de ses joues.

-Peur de quoi ? De ce que je dis? Tu sais bien que ce que je dis c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas en me tordant mes poignets que tu vas me le prouver.

Il lâcha son poignet, battu par quelques mots. La personne, enfin libérée, se massa douloureusement les poignets en se permettant une grimace de douleur. Après un instant de silence, elle ne put cacher un sourire, qui se transforma en un de compassion, mais pas comme les autres qu'on lui avait destiné auparavant.

-En revenant sur ton envie de suicide, ça se voit que cet Orogi… Orchi… Bref ! Que ce machin t'as écrabouillé ta cervelle !

Un petit rire s'éleva timidement dans la chambre froide. Mais bizarrement, ce rire réchauffa l'ambiance. Ces mots, ramenait un peu de vie à cet chambre. Ses regards, ses sourires laissaient de nouveau voir à Sasuke ce petit rayon de lumière.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, demanda Sasuke troublé.

-…

-Pourquoi, supplia Sasuke faiblement.

-Arrête. On dirait que tu n'es pas toi. Et si je le fais c'est tout simplement parce que je pense que se sacrifier ne sert à rien. Comment veux-tu aider les autres en étant mort ? C'est absurde.

Sasuke regarda longuement le sol, assimilant difficilement les mots, les sous-entendus qui s'insinuaient comme l'aurore en lui. Lui chatouillant les lèvres, voulant lui arracher un sourire. Oui, ils étaient comme le soleil. Il n'y avait pas une autre explication pour ça, pour ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.

-Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'il veut. Et puis si tu meurs, je crois que Sakura serait encore plus déprimée.

Cette dernière phrase étonna Sasuke. Comment la mort de l'être qu'elle devait le plus haïr pouvait lui procurait de la tristesse ?

-Tu sais, elle ne te haït pas. C'est ce qu'elle se répète tout le temps. Les gens on souvent besoin d'un bouc émissaire dans leur désespoir. Ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas trouvé un. D'ailleurs je le plaints.

Si Sasuke avait été touché par ces mots, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et au lieu de parler de Sakura, il posa une question qu'il avait déjà posée.

-Tu ne m'as pas encore dit pourquoi.

-… Je lui dois bien ça. Je veux lui remercier tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Il ne réussit pas à parler, à répondre. Le bleu mer avait de nouveau percuté de toute sa force le noir onyx. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, dépité. Il allait causer sûrement beaucoup de soucis.

-Merci, Ino

Elle sourit, puis sortit, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Une fois seul, il admira la lune, s'enveloppant silencieusement de ses sensations. Puis il ferma les yeux, sentant le vent lui coller contre sa figure le fin crachin qui commençait doucement à tomber sur terre.

Alors que tout était silencieux, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa décision était prise, et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

* * *

**(1)** Kyuusei Mort subite.

* * *

Auteur : me suis pas foulé là. 

Ino : C'est vrai. Je perds toute ma beauté dans ton truc ! Et puis, tu as fais mal à mon Sasuke !

Auteur : Il le méritait.

Ino : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Auteur : Il m'énerve. Trop parfait ce mec, ça fait trop irréel. Je préfère Naruto.

Ino : Je pense que beaucoup de gens on comprit ça. Apporte un peu plus de nouveauté à cette discussion. Remarque, avec ton QI nul…

Auteur : …

Ino : C'est mieux de rien dire.

Auteur : Oui, au prochain chapitre alors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** wa-tsukimi

**Disclaimer :** Toujours au même mangaka, certains personnages sont à moi, comme le fameux Nagane.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : **__Drôle de rencontre_

_J'ai réussis à m'infiltrer et j'ai les documents. Il se pourrait que j'aie la solution au problème pour Torimaru. Si vous voulez les sauver, il faudra se presser, c'est pour bientôt. Je vous verrais à la « Pierre Blanche ». Vingt deux heures, le neuf octobre. Arrivait à l'heure._

* * *

-Tu es en retard, Itachi. 

-C'est vous qui êtes en avance.

-Moe, ça change pas trop la situation. Alors ?

Itachi tendit un document assez épais vers la personne qui se trouvait assise sur une pierre d'une couleur étrangement blanche. Ce dernier le prit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus.

-Surtout ne rataient pas, c'est capital pour la suite des évènements. Et quand tu demanderas son aide, ne paraît pas douteux.

-Tu nous prends pour qui ? S'énerva l'homme assit.

Un grognement sec s'éleva, et une silhouette féminine sortit de l'ombre, fusillant du regard les deux hommes.

-C'est pas ça qui est important, que je sache, dit-elle avec une voix menaçante.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ne te fâche pas ! Ronchonna l'homme qui était assis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, au juste ? Demanda la femme avec un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix.

-Vous allez la voir après avoir gagné la confiance des autres.

-Elle ?

-Qui d'autre ! Bien sûr qu'elle, railla la personne assise.

Il se reçu un cou sur la tête par la fille qui n'aimait guère qu'on se moque d'elle. Elle se retourna vers Itachi qui paraissait ennuyé par cette situation.

-Alors, c'est maintenant que la _vraie_ mission débute ? demanda le garçon avec un pointe d'impatience.

-Oui, suffit de jouer, comme tu l'as fais il y a une semaine, répliqua sèchement Itachi à l'égard de l'homme.

-Eh ! Je ne jouais pas ! Et puis tu n'es pas censé être en train de jouer les amis avec l'autre, au lieu de venir m'embêter ?

Il se reçut une tape derrière le crâne de la part de son amie, qui essaya le mieux qu'elle put de se tranquilliser, puis elle se retourna, sérieuse, vers Itachi, une nouvelle fois.

-On commence quand ?

Itachi posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui avait parlée, il fit passé un temps avant de se retourner et de commencer à s'éloigner d'un pas régulier et rapide.

-Demain, dit il avant de disparaître.

* * *

Le soleil se leva, et trois ombres se déplaçaient silencieusement aux alentours du village et n'arrêtèrent pas de marcher jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière, bordée d'une rivière qui chantait doucement un chant apaisant. Au milieu du décor naturel de tapis de fleur, un pic nique attendait sagement de se faire manger. 

-C'est pour moi ?

-Joyeux anniversaire Naruto !

-Je…

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, mange, coupa la troisième personne.

-Oe, maugréa Naruto, merci quand même Nagane !

Le Nagane en question soupira voyant la face boudeuse de Naruto, tandis que la troisième personne se lançait au cou du blond qui venait d'avoir vingt et un ans.

* * *

-Ça ne sert absolument à rien que je te le dise, tu ne vas pas m'écouter ! Mais bon, les règles sont les règles. Donc, tu ne dois pas faire un entraînement trop brusque, la blessure pourrait se rouvrir… 

-T'as finis ?

Ino Yamanaka roula des yeux désespérément, et grogna avant de regarder contrariée le beau brun.

-Tu devais vraiment sortir de l'hôpital pendant mon tour ? Pas besoin de me répondre ! Je sais très bien la réponse.

Le brun resta stoïque face au paroles de la jeune blonde, qui faisait des gestes plus théâtrales les uns que les autres. Finalement, elle se calma et le regarda, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Bon ! Ne te fais plus trop amoché ! J'en ai marre de voir ton expression de bulldog !

Elle parti sur un petit rire trouvant sa blague marrante, et sortit de la pièce, étrangement joyeuse.

La relation entre ces deux là s'était significativement améliorée, d'une certaine manière. Ino avait cessé de lui lancer des regards assassins et essayait de réduire les rencontres entre Sakura et lui. Elle avait même trouvé en lui la personne idéal pour entendre sa vie, ainsi que d'autre personne. C'était une des rares fois où Sasuke connaissait autant de ragot. Pas qu'il soit friand d'écouter la jeune femme, mais chaque fois qu'il détournait son attention, Ino se mettait à crier, menaçant le bon fonctionnement de ses tympans qui ne demandait plus qu'à éclater pour ne plus entendre le cri suraigu d'Ino. De peur de perdre un de ses sens, Sasuke tâchait de rester attentif, ou du moins, de bien faire la comédie. Chose difficile vu que Ino était une observatrice hors pair et qui connaissait bien la psychologie des gens. Il avait pourtant réussit à ne pas entendre les ragots pendant plus d'une heure, ce qui s'avéré être un miracle. Mais à part ce petit coté peu agréable de cette réconciliation, tout allait bien et Sasuke ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pourrait penser. Pourtant c'était aussi ce petit coté qui lui donnait envie de sortir de cet hôpital. Il y avait (heureusement) aussi une autre raison de ce départ. Il voulait absolument voir quelqu'un, mais pour ça il fallait sortir de l'hôpital. Une mission qui était peu facile.

Malgré le fait que l'hôpital ressemblé à un labyrinthe pour une personne ne travaillant pas là, Sasuke avait réussit à trouver les portes en verre qui menait à la sortie. Bien sûr, le temps qu'il a mit pour trouver la dite sorti ne sera pas mentionné, l'honneur de Sasuke en prendrait un coup. Mais ce n'est juste un détail, retournons à la péripétie de Sasuke qui avait comme but : le retrouver. Deuxième mission de haute difficulté.

Il venait de faire le tour de la ville pour la deuxième fois, mais pas de trace de lui. Il regarda dans les ruelles sombres et inhabitées, mais ne le trouva toujours pas. Fatigué, il décida d'aller regarder au centre de Konoha. Il n'aimait pas aller à cet endroit. C'était là où tous les magasins se concentraient, ainsi que les restaurants. On aurait dit que toute la population du village allait tous les jours là-bas, s'était toujours bondé, et Sasuke n'aimait pas ce sur flux de gens tout autour de lui, à s'égosiller pour se faire entendre par le voisin. C'était pour ça qu'il avait soigneusement évité de chercher trop près de l'artère central, mais apparemment maintenant il n'avait plus de choix, et devait y aller. La personne qu'il recherchait n'y serait sûrement pas, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Cela dépendait bien sûr de la définition du « rien ».

Sasuke se dirigea avec un certain dégoût vers le centre, au tant désiré. Bien sûr, il prit le soin de passer par les rues les moins peuplés, et où il aurait le plus de chance de le croiser. C'est-à-dire, la rue où se trouvait les librairies. Malgré que les habitants de Konoha ne soit pas des grands lecteurs, un vas et viens incessant habitait la petite rue, distrayant plus qu'autre chose le brun. Mais finalement il le trouva. Il était collé à une vitrine, jadis propre de toute trace de bave, car vierge ne serait pas le terme approprié.

Sasuke parut hésiter à le déranger, après tout, un pervers fâché était aussi horrible que Tsunade fâchée. Pendant que Sasuke se trouvait face à un effroyable dilemme, le pervers en question se rendit conte de la présence du meilleur ami de son élève… si il le considérait encore ainsi. Les deux regards de pierre se croisèrent, mais aucun ne fuit le regard de l'autre, pour le soulagement secret de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, répondit simplement l'interpellé.

-Bien. Une petite promenade ?

Sasuke n'eut pas trop d'option que d'accepter, parce qu'il s'était déjà mit à marcher, sans vraiment attendre de savoir sa réponse. Ils se retrouvèrent à la lisière du bois en peu de temps et Sasuke n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, attendant que plus personnes ne puissent entendre la conversation, même si ce n'était pas vraiment important.

-Alors ?

-Kakashi-sensei, je voudrais que vous vous chargiez de mon entraînement.

Le juunin regarda Sasuke, mais aucune émotion ne se laissait lire dans l'unique œil qu'il laissait voir, comme si il s'attendait à cette pétition depuis longtemps.

-Tu es plus fort que moi, maintenant.

-D'une certaine manière, oui, d'une autre, non.

Kakashi parut sourire sous son masque, il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix bien connue l'interrompit, à la plus grande surprise de Sasuke.

-Bien sûr qu'il t'accepte de nouveau. Il n'y a pas photo sur ça.

-Sakura ? Et…

Il fixa le brun qui se trouvait à la gauche de la fille. Il l'avait déjà vu une fois. Il y a assez longtemps. Peut être cinq ans, peut être plus. Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais son visage lui était familier. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom à ce visage.

-Il s'appelle Sai. Tu l'as rencontré il y a six ans, je pense. Chez le serpent affamé, dit Sakura.

-Enchanté, fit Sai avec un de ses sourires dont il avait le sourire, c'est-à-dire, dénudé de véracité.

-Hm…

Sai ne parut pas gêné par le manque de réaction de Sasuke. Sakura et Naruto lui avaient souvent parlés de leur étrange compagnon, qu'ils recherchaient, malgré le fait qu'il soit parti de son propre cgré, et puis, lui-même ça ne le dérangeait pas de rester la bouche fermé. Il pouvait ainsi le regardait sans devoir se déconcentrer pour lui répondre. Il était vrai que tout deux se ressemblaient, mais il ne trouvait pas cela flagrant. Mais cette ressemblance s'arrêtait dans le plan physique. Mentalement, il était évident qu'ils étaient différents.

-On commence quand, Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Sakura

-Maintenant.

Sakura et Sai se dirigèrent sans attendre vers un terrain qui leur servait pour leur entraînement quotidien. Sasuke s'apprêtait de les suivre, son expression de profond dédain collé sur son visage, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Ce contact, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentit, cette sécurité qu'émanait de Kakashi lui avait manqué, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, bien entendu.

-Sakura est très habile pour la comédie. Elle a l'air fâchée, mais en fait, elle est heureuse que tu sois là.

Sasuke réfléchit une courte seconde avant de regarder sa coéquipière, qui rigolait à cause d'une remarque de Sai, qui lui, paraissait plus perdu qu'amusé. En les voyant comme ça, un sourire vint déformé le rictus de Sasuke, mais redevint rapidement ce qu'il été, et avança, soulevant les épaules avec lassitude sous le regard amusé de son sensei.

* * *

L'entraînement avait été assez fatiguant. Ils n'étaient pas allés de main morte quand ils avaient voulu le tester. Les autres avaient chuchoté longtemps pour savoir comment le tester, puis ils lui avaient souris, et lui avaient dit sa sentence. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais il aurait préféré faire l'exercice des clochettes comme la première fois, mais apparemment ils voulaient lui faire payer sa désertion à leur manière. Même si Sai c'était pour une autre raison. 

_**Flash-Back :**_

_Sasuke courrait, et déboucha dans une clairière. Il lança un regard fier vers la forêt. Il avait réussit à semer Sakura après plusieurs tentative de genjutsu. Finalement, il avait utilisé un clone, et s'était caché pendant qu'elle, elle poursuivait l__e mirage qu'il avait créé. Il devait quand même l'avouer, Sakura était devenu bien plus forte qu'auparavant, surtout en genjutsu, mais c'était normal. Après tout c'était une spécialiste en ça._

_-Il n'y a pas que Sakura, Sasuke._

_Sasuke chercha, et finalement trouva. S'armant d'un kunai, il se lança vers un arbre. Un nuage de fumé apparus, mais il réussit à esquiver les shurikens qui lui étaient destinés. Il s'éloigna à grand bon de la fumée, et quant celle-ci fut dissipée, une silhouette s'approcha de lui, un rouleau et un pinceau à la main._

_-Tu es rapide, complimenta Sai avec un faux sourire._

_-Economise moi ces faux sourires, ronchonna Sasuke._

_Sai baissa la tête et laissa son pinceau glisser avec grâce sur le papier. D'un geste brusque il éloigna le pinceau du rouleau, et une sorte de dragon s'élança rapidement vers Sasuke, surpris par cette technique rare. Mais son hésitation fut brève, et il se dégagea du chemin. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il joignit ses mains et exécuta les signes à une vitesse folle._

_-Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu !_

_Un dragon__ en feu s'éleva dans les airs, et se précipita à la rencontre du dragon d'encre. Un détonement sourd déstabilisa les deux combattants._

_-Surprenant. Ce qu'on m'a dit de toi n'est pas faux du tout._

_-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire surprenant, complimenta à son tour Sasuke_

_Un sourire en coin vint s'installer sur le visage des deux adversaires, qui se regardaient maintenant avec une envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour montrer que l'autre était plus fort. Pourtant ils ne bougèrent pas, au lieu de ça, Sasuke demanda :._

_-Tu m'en veux, n'es-ce pas ?_

_-Peut être, répondit Sai._

_-Pourquoi, si je peux savoir._

_Sai parut réfléchir avant de lui répondre. Sasuke s'impatientait, s'imaginait plusieurs raison. Qui sait, peut être des raisons sentimentales. Si c'était le cas, il ne se retiendrait plus._

_-Parce que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai su sourire._

_Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Sai. Il ne pouvait le comprendre parce qu'il avait un jour souris, dans sa tendre enfance, tandis que Sai était voué à l'entraînement depuis qu'il avait consciente. Il avait été élevé pour être une arme dénudée de sentiment. Pour lui, sourire était un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il ait reçu._

_-C'était quand on était allé te chercher. Il m'avait expliqué ce lien qui vous unissait. Un lien que j'ai eu et que j'ai perdu. Il mettait tant de ferveur à m'expliquer ça, cette chose si fragile qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger. Et c'est sorti le plus naturellement du monde. J'ai souris. En plus, ils m'ont offert leurs amitiés, quelque chose que j'ai rarement eu. C'est pour ça que je me bats pour eux, que j'essaye à tout prix de les protéger._

_Et il avait souris, un vrai sourire, un sourire doux, frais comme le vent de printemps qui s'amusait avec les mèches blondes qui dormaient tranquillement sur le front d'un enfant endormit._

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Sasuke s'adossa contre le mur, tout en se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Sai. Sans s'en rendre compte véritablement, ces mots l'avaient touchés. Naruto avait du déteindre sur eux, car même si ils ne s'appelaient pas Naruto, même si ils n'avaient pas le même esprit, le même don, ils arrivaient à pénétré dans son cocon noirâtre.

Son attention fut attirée par le rire joyeux de Sakura qui se laissait tomber, avachi, par terre. Kakashi refermait son livre, et Sai était juste adossé à un arbre admirant le ciel qui était maintenant dénudé de presque tous ses nuages. Kakashi attira l'attention de ses élèves en se raclant la gorge, et une petite étoile scintilla dans son œil.

-On s'est bien entraîné aujourd'hui ! Je vous invite à Ichiraku, s'exclama Kakashi avait gaîté

-Pour vous évaporer dés qu'il faudra payer, se plaignit moqueusement Sakura.

-Voyons Sakura, fit Kakashi avec une moue déçu.

-Elle n'a pas tort, rajouta Sai.

-Je suis d'accord avec eux, dit Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

Sans attendre plus, ils se dirigèrent vers Ichiraku, tout en commentant l'entraînement fatiguant et de quel plat ils pourraient choisir. Sasuke sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir, le forçant presque à s'arrêter, mais l'unique chose qu'il fit, fut ralentir pour se retrouver derrière ses compagnons.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs de lui et des autres dans ce restaurant vinrent résonner dans sa tête. Son cœur se fit lourd, rempli de regret et de nostalgie. Il aimerait bien le revoir, même si c'était un court instant.

Alors que lui se sentait triste, il voyait comment les trois autres paraissaient heureux, oubliant presque que l'échoppe au quel ils allaient été la préféré de Naruto. Mais il se trompait, il ne réussissait pas à entendre le rire nerveux de Sakura, son regard et celui de Kakashi et Sai, rempli d'espoir vers les sièges d'Ichiraku, voulant voir le dos de Naruto, entendre les cris surexcités du blond. Seulement que encore une fois ils baissèrent la tête, déçu. A la place, trois personnes se tenaient assis.

La personne qui se trouvait au milieu leva la tête, altérée, et retourna la tête pour se lever précipitamment. Celle de droite s'étouffa, et celui de gauche paya simplement avec un « merci » respectueux. Ils partirent finalement tout les trois tout en pressant les pas et laissant échapper des plaintes.

Ce ménage intéressa étrangement Kakashi, et les trois jeunes les regardaient aussi, intrigués, mais pas au tant que l'était leur sensei. Ils furent bientôt ramenés à la réalité par la faim qui leur vrillait l'estomac, malgré la sensation bizarre que leur avait provoqué les trois inconnus.

Sakura tourna enfin la tête et prit place devant le petit bar, lançant un joyeux ''salut'' au propriétaire de Ichiraku et à la fille de ce dernier.

Le propriétaire salua chaleureusement ses clients, et se paralysa en voyant Sasuke, mais un sourire radiant le remplaça, même si une pointe de nostalgie se détectait assez facilement : Naruto.

-Alors, alors, la même chose que toujours je suppose?

-Oui ! S'époumona joyeusement Sakura.

Les deux autres se limitèrent juste à assentir d'un signe de tête. Sasuke, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce de d'habitude… Il n'avait pas d'habitude à Ichiraku, alors comment pouvait-il dire oui ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, et puis, il ne savait pas quoi commander, souvent c'était Naruto qui le faisait pour lui.

-Et pour Sasuke-san ?

-Pareille, Teuchi-san, fit Sakura souriante.

Teuchi lui rendit son sourire, puis cria des instructions à sa fille, et se mirent tout deux à la besogne avec un grand sourire. L'arrivé de Sasuke avait gonflé le peu d'espoir qu'ils leurs restait.

Les plats arrivèrent sur le comptoir, fumant. Un large sourire fendit le visage de Sakura qui se retourna pour observer le ciel.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto !

Sasuke ne répondit rien, trop surpris. A l'inverse, les deux autres répétèrent la phrase de Sakura avant de manger. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Sasuke compris que si ils venaient là c'était pour ce souvenir de Naruto. C'était un peu comme leur rituel, et il le partageait avec lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire, baka.

* * *

Tsunade était plongée dans des documents, à sa manière bien sûr. 

-On la réveille ? Demanda en chuchotant la plus petite

Le plus grand secoua négativement la tête, mais c'était peine perdue, le dernier s'était approché et avait posé brusquement les mains sur le bureau, faisant grogner Tsunade.

-Yo, Godaime !

Un grognement étouffé s'éleva, mais rien d'autre. Alors, marmonnant, il lui attrapa les épaules et la secoua.

-Debout, la vieille !

Un grognement s'éleva et un visage ensommeillé émergea alors, fixant sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait devant elle ; en un éclair, son engourdissement disparus. Elle était maintenant debout, et foudroyait de ses yeux les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

-Il aurait dû t'écouter, mais bon, il fallait si attendre. Il est trop bête pour comprendre certaine chose… Et il n'est pas le seul, hélas.

-La ferme… Koro-chan, maugréa celui qui avait osé réveiller la Godaime.

-Godaime, nous voulons l'aide de Konoha, coupa froidement le plus grand.

-Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? De ce que je peux voir, vous êtes des nuke-nin !

-Comment le sais-tu la vieille ? Fit moqueusement l'autre homme.

-N… Tu ne peux pas surveiller ton langage ? On est tout de même face à un Hokage, protesta la jeune femme.

-Bla bla bla…

Le poing de la petite silhouette s'abattit violement sur le visage du garçon qui avait osé l'exaspérer à ce point. La force du coup qu'elle lui avait porté le fit tomber dans un bruit lourd.

-Non, mais franchement ! Et surtout, ne te relève pas !

Elle continua à l'engueuler pendant un petit moment tandis que le plus grand ne bougeait pas, trop habitué pour faire quoi que se soit. Finalement, elle arrêta de percer les tympans à tout le monde et baissa résigner la tête.

-Veuillez l'excuser. Il est absolument chiant à ses moments.

-Laisse moi parler, demanda le plus grand.

Elle fit un vague oui, avant de lancer un regard furieux à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses pieds, miaulant de douleur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous écouterai !

-Vous comprendrez bien vite Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Le groupe de quatre marchait tout en discutant vers le terrain d'entraînement. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand Izumo arriva en courrant. Exténué par sa course, il ne put prononcer un mot pendant un bon moment, irritant un peu Sakura qui était étrangement inquiète. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. 

-Godaime m'envoie chercher tous les junins. C'est urgent ! Si vous rencontrez d'autre, s'il vous plait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Sakura était partie en courrant. En cours de chemin, ils rencontrèrent Choji, Shikamaru et Ino. La dernière criant sur Shikamaru qui paraissait marcher tout en dormant.

-Ino !

-hm ? Sakura ?

Shikamaru émergea de son demi sommeil et observa l'équipe sept, ou plutôt Sakura qui fonçait sur eux.

-Il faut aller au bureau de Tsunade-sama, maintenant ! S'époumona Sakura.

Aucun d'eux ne répliqua rien, et suivirent l'équipe sept. Après plusieurs minute de marche ils arrivèrent sur le toit du bâtiment où était réunit tous les junins. Tout ce de l'élite était là. Des chunins particulièrement doué, des junins, même des équipes d'ANBU faisaient acte de présence.

Que pouvait-il se passer pour un tel rassemblement ?

Sasuke ne pensa pas longtemps à cette question, car son attention fut attirée par trois personnes qui se tenaient devant le bureau massif de l'Hokage. Mais entre ces trois personnes, une personne, ou plutôt les cheveux d'une de ces personnes attira son attention.

Sasuke fut paralysé de stupeur. Ces yeux étaient grand ouverts avec ceux qu'il voyait, avec les cheveux qu'ils voyaient.

Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien lui.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? A-t-il plu ou ça déçoit ? En tout cas je n'ai pas réussis à faire ce que je voulais au début ainsi qu'à la fin, et puis pendant mes vacances il y a une nouvelle idée qui m'est venu alors j'ai du changer pas mal de chose pour le chapitre à venir (je ne sais pas quand, hélas). 

Je suis aussi désolé pour le retard et pour l'orthographe. J'ai beau me relire, je n'ai pas les fautes qui me sautent aux yeux, alors si vous en voyez une, j'en suis navré.

Pour le prochain chapitre on saura qui sont les trois mystérieux de la fin et qu'est-ce qui les amènent à Konoha.

Par contre, pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas si je le laisse comme ça ou si je mets deux chapitres ensemble. Dite moi ce que vous préféré.

Voila ! Je pense que c'est tout.

Merci de m'avoir lu, et je remercie d'avance ce qui me laisseront une critique.

Bonne journée.


End file.
